Kiss From a Rose
by Sunflare Glaze
Summary: WARNING: Contains spoilers throughout Legend of Dragoon. Just a simple story of Rose’s highlights in her life. Inspired by Seal’s “Kiss From a Rose.”
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss From a Rose**

**A Legend of Dragoon Story**

**Chapter One**

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

She couldn't believe it, even at that moment. Alone in the Wyrm Mountain Range, the young warrior was chosen by the leader of the human race, Emperor Diaz, to journey to the mountains and to obtain a Dragoon Spirit. She knew that no single warrior could take this journey, for dragons were the greatest, most powerful creatures in all of Endiness and to hunt one down and slaughter it alone was simply insane. Such an adventure thrilled her. Indeed, she thrived on it.

A shadow blocked the light emanating from the sun and it was the density of that shadow that had her eyes drifting skywards. Floating in the heavens, alone in the sea of blue sky, hovered the magical city of the winglies, Flanvel. The gray tower city drifted high, making her feel, for the moment, like an insignificant creature amongst the gods, the winglies. But the feeling passed as a sound, that of an eerily humming, made her realized where she was and the dangers about. Behind she dived between a large boulder and a rock wall against a mountain as two winglies flew around the general area.

"Are you sure she came by here?"

"Yes, I saw her no more then a half-hour ago. We should move onwards, let's go."

"By Zenebatos code 665, no wingly may enter dragon infested domains."

"Those laws are only for the inferior species, not…"

"It is suicide and such, our souls would be decided in Mayfil. You forfeit your life and soul, I shall not."

With that, the humming slowly faded as the winglies flew away from the warrior. She released a held breath and thanked God for her luck. It appeared to her that what she heard was true. Winglies rarely challenged the dragon race and as that was fact, the warrior was torn as her quest neared. She would find a dragon to receive its power that would surpass the winglies but if the superior race, in all of their wisdom and magical powers had trouble fighting dragons, how would she even dream to defeat such a creature… alone? The warrior shook the thought away. She had no choice; she had to try.

The travel was long through the treacherous landscapes and powerful beasts that could obliterate her without much of a thought nearby put her on edge, yet she never felt such tranquility. Outside those mountains were ruled by winglies and to be caught would be a fate far worst than death. Outside, countless beasts roamed the land to eat humans, who were scattered and frail. But within the Wyrm Mountain Range, she knew her "enemy" and how to avoid them.

Cresting the pinnacle of a mountain, the warrior cursed her luck. She found a dragon, a true, well aged dragon. Its spirit felt strong in her heart but it was not just any ordinary dragon. It was the legendary Black Crimson Dragon, Gloomwing, the second most powerful dragon in the entire world, next to the Divine Dragon. Though it was sleeping, that offered her little comfort. So enthralled she was in the beauty of the beast covered in jet colored scales, she only noticed the second pat on her shoulder when a voice coughed, that grabbed her attention with a start.

Her fluent movements were said to be unequal and any wingly that her sword came across was one less wingly in the world. With such grace, speed, and power behind the unexpected swing of her sword, the startled stranger just barely got his own blade up to block it. The ring of swords weren't that loud but the warrior flinched anyways. She was directly in the middle of a dragon's nest, the nest of Gloomwing at that, and she just might have ruined her chance at slaying a dragon in slumber. Still, the gentle eyes of the man before her caught her off guard, making her feel both infuriated and at ease at the same time.

"What are you doing?" the man, who she just noticed was covered from neck to toe in red armor asked. She thought the question was aimed for their still locked swords but his eyes widened, as if he was a man possessed. "There is a battle to be fought," he hollered, breaking the lock and pointing his sword the direction of the dragon. "Go and claim your destiny, whatever that may be! If you die, it'll be a glorious death but if you succeed—"

"Who the hell are you?" the warrior interrupted rather loudly.

Too loudly. The red armored man opened his mouth to answer but it was drowned out a moment later by a deafening roar. The roar of Gloomwing. Such a howl didn't just cause a head-splitting headache to the two but it also sent out a wave of despair and endless hopelessness. The man in red fell to his knees, giving up any hope that she or he could prevail against such a being beyond them. Though the warrior felt like her head would pop, she still felt miraculously focused. At that time, she didn't know her natural immunity to any dark magic saved her life. She charged over a rock to swipe at the beast, hoping to at least silence the roar.

She succeeded, at least quieting the beast. The wyrm couldn't believe such a small creature would enter its domain and attack it with such a pathetic weapon. Instead of taking to the air, Gloomwing stood its ground, giving the creature its moment to put all of its strength into that first strike. Let it die, knowing there was no hope. The swing came and as the dragon expected, it ricocheted off its magnificent scales. It was Gloomwing's turn to show the pathetic insect its last moments of life.

Ripping out the stone ground with one of its talons Gloomwing through rock at the warrior, expecting to crush the insect with the massive weight of the projectile. But the insect wasn't what the dragon expected it to be. It was of flesh, it stood upright and it smelled similar to the flying and magic using creatures but it was more nimble, more willing to live. Perhaps a cousin to the wingly?

Slamming her sword into the boulder as well as trying to dodge the rock, the warrior lightly evaded and pushed herself away from the attack. Without wasting another second, she threw her own projectile, a bomb. Being a dragon of the dark, she chose her weapon wisely for she knew that the opposite enemy of darkness is light. She threw a Flash Bomb.

On impact, the sensitive glass broke on the solid scales, detonating a rapid array of prismatic colors. The light began its assault, attacking the depths of black upon the great beast's body. After the lights shot out and danced about, the explosion finished in a brilliant light, so blinding that the warrior had to shield her own eyes. By the time she could see, a talon swipe into her, sending her flying into a stone wall.

Gloomwing was a little bit impressed by the insect. It surprised the wyrm with its magic, not of the creature's own power, so the dragon didn't sense the attack. It really didn't matter anyhow, for Gloomwing never felt a thing. As the small creature crawled to her feet with the unusual weapon in hand, the dragon snorted, annoyed that it was still alive.

The warrior took some deep breaths, steadying her breathing as the dragon stalked towards her. She couldn't believe the power it had. Now she knew why it was the second most feared dragon of them all. Neither blade nor magic could pierce its shell. She noticed it taking in a deep breath and the warrior was prepared to avoid the breath weapon of darkness. The warrior was confident that she could keep light on her feet and not get hit again but to what end?

As the predictable attack came, the warrior ran and held her ground several feet away from the dragon. She was comfortable with the distance to avoid any talons, boulders, or any other type of attack but it was looking more like she was just delaying her death. Between the two, she knew she would tire first and if she couldn't harm the beast, hope seemed to be fleeting fast. A talon came out, she dodged. A rock flew at her, she duck and jumped back to her feet. On and on the battle raged.

The warrior kept a perfect pace with the dragon and if she was a proud warrior, she knew she would be dead. Never once did she forget that she didn't just fight a dragon, she was fighting Gloomwing. Though she thought the dragon was wearing her down before finishing her, the dragon had other plans.

Gloomwing was never a patient wyrm and it wasn't patient for this insect. More agile than the warrior thought its huge form would allow, the dragon spread its wings and flew at her, flinging her high into the air. The beast followed and passed her by, turning back down in a dive bomb, opening its chest to expose its devastating laser.

She watched on as she couldn't do anything, anyhow. If the fall didn't kill her, the blast from that laser, which was said flattened many cities, surely would.

The man in red armor was right. She came to confront her destiny and it led her to her demise. At least she would die at a young age of twenty-three. The beam shot forth, promising a merciful, quick death for the warrior. A death… that never came. In just a moment before the darkness could take her, a force grabbed her in mid-fall and flew off some ways. The warrior's initial reaction was to fight this new foe, for the impact and speed she was flying at equaled that of another dragon.

"What are you doing?" the man in red armor asked again.

The warrior was shocked that he was still around and more importantly, he was wearing some new type of armor. It was still red but was glimmering with a unique metal. No, not metal she realized, dragon scales. Her observations were correct when she saw two wings on his back. The man was a Dragon Knight, a Dragoon!

They landed into the dragon's nest as the beast followed, landed lightly as well. It seemed annoyed even more at the appearance of a controller of dragons. Yet, Gloomwing wasn't going to back down. Even a Dragoon couldn't possibly get through its mighty scales.

"What are you doing?" the man in red asked a third time, putting the warrior down.

"I can't beat it—"

"Idiot. Every dragon has a weak point. Think about it," the Dragoon said reverting back to his regular armor. "Think. Think like a dragon."

The warrior nodded and approached the intimidating creature. _Okay, I can't get through its scales by sword or by magic and its agility is amazing. No surprise there. Dragons are known for there endurance and weak…_ she thought and widened her eyes as it finally dawned on her. With another flick of the wrist, the warrior sent out another Flash Bomb. The dragon was ready this time, shielding its eyes from the flash… big mistake.

The warrior charged through the distraction, aiming for the exposed heart from when the chest cavity opened using the laser. As prideful as all dragons, Gloomwing was shocked as its heart stopped. How could a simple creature figure out how to exploit a not too well known weakness? Smoke began to billow around the beast and in a roar; Gloomwing cursed the insect with a doomful life.

"Now, before it's truly gone," the man in red armor commanded.

She didn't need to be told nor was she listening. Reaching into the smoke, the warrior found her prize, the Spirit of Gloomwing, the Dragoon Spirit of the Dark Dragon. The power began to flood her soul and mind (without her knowledge, a certain dragon curse also followed) engulfing her in a globe of dark energy. The spirit of the dragon wrapped itself around her, encasing her in a thick, scaly black armor with wings on her back. It felt incredible.

"Excellent, now," the man in red armor excitedly said while transforming into his Dragoon form. "Let's test that armor. Draw your sword… um… what's your name again?"

"I just got this Dragoon Spirit, just finished fighting a legendary dragon, and you want to fight?" the warrior replied rather agitatedly.

"Your name?" he smirked. "Mine is Zieg. Zieg Feld."

"I am Rose N'Berg—"

Before Rose could finish, Zieg flew straight at her with sword leading. If she didn't parry, this insane man would've skewered her but he wasn't done. Up to the left he flew coming down in a chop, which just barely missed the agile female warrior. With a counterstrike faster than Zieg could imagine, Rose shot out with a pierced attack feeding into the dark of the Spirit, only for Zieg to block it with his sword while bursting out in laughter.

"So… it is true. Emperor Diaz has found the greatest warrior that legend claims comes once every ten thousand years. It's obvious that I can't match swords with you," Zieg declared as he turned their swords into a lock.

"If that's true, why don't you submit?"

"You idiot. Haven't you learned anything from your battle with Gloomwing?" Zieg taunted as Rose felt her chest as if it was on fire. Within a blink of an eye, she reverted back to her human form, falling to her knees.

"Having a strong arm and quick feet is important for a warrior but to truly win a battle, you much know your opponent's weaknesses and exploit them."

Rose looked up to glare at the man but it quickly vanished as their eyes met again. A childish smile creased the male Dragoon's face as he offered his new sister-in-arms a helping hand. The female warrior fell even farther into his eyes. It became apparent that the man was just trying to help her understand the wider world through his own eyes, eyes that were both inflamed with passion and a thrill that she couldn't understand. Taking his hand in hers she felt she was lifted more than from the ground as if her spirit was also lifted.

They met eye to eye and Rose was unable to break his gaze. In a moment, a warm flash of light emanated from the Red Dragoon Spirit, which lit up all of Rose's dark armor like a light guiding her out of her tormented life and into a promising one. Only a tiny cry drew her from getting closer to her fellow Dragoon.

"Seems Gloomwing had an egg. A vassal perhaps?" Zieg broke the gaze to see a Pseudodragon trying to beat its little wings. "Everything in your life has a purpose. You can either die or battle for survival."

"I choose war. With this Dragoon Spirit and yes, this little guy being my Vassal Dragon, we will battle for liberation. Anyways, he needs a name," Rose smiled, taking the young wyrm in her arms. "The Black Buster Dragon, Michael. What do you think?"

"Michael. I like it. Rose and Michael, its time to go," Zieg said with a smile.

As the Fire Dragoon turned his back, Rose could only smile in return. She lost so much in her life and in a single day, she gained so much more. She gained a power to defeat the mighty winglies, she gained a Vassal Dragon that will be a great companion and she gained a very fascinating ally. Within another moment, the newly born Dragoon and dragon followed the fiery man, who saw so much in life that Rose never expected in such dark times. She could only believe that his positive and exciting attitude might rub off on her and take her high, higher than any wingly city ever could.

**Copyright**: I do **not** own any characters from the game _Legend of Dragoon_ and neither do I own any rights to the lyrics _Kiss From a Rose._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen._

The longest trip in Rose's life was the return journey to Vellweb, which became twice as long while keeping Michael warm in her cloak. During the journey, no monsters nor wingly was encountered, making her admire her third companion, the ever silent Zieg. His pace was swift and became swifter anytime Rose was able to keep up as if he was egging her on. But she soon found out that the Dragoon was pushing her, making her dig deep to become a better warrior, a better person. In the end, she covered much ground and although she was exhausted the moment they entered the Glacier Trail, she was very satisfied with herself for not taking a break until now.

Zieg paused and took a gander back to the heavy breathing woman. Ever since he saw her battle with Gloomwing at the dragon's nest, he couldn't help but admire her grace and raw determination, not unlike his own. He never met a woman, let alone a woman warrior, so akin to him with the sword. The smile never left his face when they left the Wyrm Mountain Range and it only brightened as Michael came out of the folds of Rose's cloak to nibble her neck.

Zieg waited and watched from afar the playful side of Rose as she treated the dragon, a dark dragon, as a pet and loyal friend. It was the first time he saw her, not as a warrior but as a woman, an attractive woman at that. Her skin was fair as if not much of the sun's rays kissed her flesh and her hair was so deep of a brown, it was almost black that also traveled all the way down her back. Her chocolate eyes sparkled with life as she played with Michael, pressing her lips on his forehead. How Zieg wished to feel those lips or to brush his finger through her hair. But as always, he never believed his average features could draw the attention of the simplest of girls. So instead, he decided to play a little and to get some more information about this new Dragoon.

"Hey, you got some nice legs," Zieg offhandedly said, drawing a deep scowl but a blush from the female warrior. "Why not protect the left as you protect the right?"

She nearly fell over from the surprising man. He got her attention frankly but he asked an earnest question for her. Though her cloak covered her almost completely, she knew what he was referring to. Her specially designed armor was a thin layer of plate, finely crafted repeatedly so she could move easily in it as if it was a heavy shirt. The breast plate can down low like a tunic but for lower armor, she only wore a thigh high plated boot on her right leg and a calf high plated boot on the other. The armor was painted a deep violet, almost black, to better hide herself at night against the enemy, something Zieg would know if he spoke to Emperor Diaz.

"I wear as little armor on my legs as possible for mobility without sacrificing my defense. Thus I hold my stance with my right, protected leg out front but can easily dive back from a blade or magic with my free left leg," the female warrior finally answered but the smug look appeared on Zieg as if he wasn't impressed but he was.

He now knew the secret behind her agility and that, itself told him once she mastered the Dark Dragoon Spirit, he would never want to match swords with her again. His greatest flaw and he knew it, was his heavy armor that slowed him down. True, he was shielded against the sword and magic from neck to toe but another armor he never thought about was not being there when the attack occurred. A gentle snow began to fall and his eyes began to dart around from an uneasy feeling.

"What is it?" Rose asked quietly.

"Hand me Michael. You got some Dragoon training to do," Zieg grinned while extending his hand for the dragon.

"What!" Rose questioned and was answered by a large creature with a single arm, made entirely out of ice.

The Dark Dragoon let out a curse as she turned to Zieg. If she expected a clearer answer other than his hand extended and with a fire in his eyes, she knew she wasn't going to get one. She knew only one of them could fight the creature—and curse her luck, it was a Wendigo—for the other had to shield Michael. Relentlessly did she hand the baby dragon over and took a defensive stance against the creature.

"Remember, you defeated Gloomwing without hardly any help. This beast is nothing," Zieg encouraged, though Rose wasn't listening.

Every opponent she fought, she always believed they could win and she would die. Never would she underestimate any enemy nor would she ever hold back. Feeling the darkness in her soul, Rose entered into a blackened globe, exiting in her Dragoon Armor.

Flying was still new to her and a second later, she barely dodged a swipe from the sickle ice claws of the beast in time. At such an early time in the battle, she understood why Zieg wanted her to fight it. As the beast lumbered to the side, Rose took the opening and pierced for its chest. The move was foolhardy as anyone with knowledge of the frozen north would know a sword would simply chip some ice flesh off a Wendigo. However, between her new found strength and magic, her sword dug in as if the ice was made of human tissue.

With a monstrous roar, the creature backhanded the surprised warrior far from it. Wendigos didn't hunt for food, they hunted simply to kill. Calling forth its unique ability, the creature accumulated all the ice particles in the air and manifested a crystal left arm. Taking it in his living hand, the Wendigo thrust it into the earth. Rose flapped her new wings to no avail as the deadly razor sharp claw exploded from the ground beneath her and shot her in the air and landed hard on her wings. She saw everything go black.

"Now what are you doing? Get up!" a familiar call came but also sounded very far away.

"Your armor is of the dragon Gloomwing, the same dragon you couldn't harm with sword or magic. So get—" the call ceased as the Dragoon Spirit brightened and Rose reverted back to her regular form.

The Wendigo felt the moment of victory at hand. It would tear this one apart, limb from limb, on how badly she wounded it. A clawed hand shot out for the dazed human but it never reached her.

Its claw retreated as another blade, this one aflame, licked at its frozen flesh. Such damnation, fire, was the most feared creation to all the monsters within and outside the Glacier Trail. It backed up, terrified but lost in its confusion by fear of the fire and the bloodlust from the recent battle. It didn't know if it should flee or kill.

"You did well," Zieg said with a smile, handing Michael to the still dazed Rose. "Not as well as I thought you would do, being a great warrior with the magnificent Dark Dragoon Armor but you did well nonetheless."

If Rose was coherent enough to speak, she would've been more than quick to give a nasty reply. But she wasn't and since Zieg precious his own life, he wouldn't have said it unless she did have the wind knocked out of her. There was also another reason. He was hoping that if she heard that, she would resume combat out of sheer anger. Since she was still out of it Zieg felt more than happy to obliterate the beast.

"Power of the Red-Eyed Dragon, come to me!" Zieg called into his fiery soul, sending himself ablaze by some grand fire and walking out of it covered neck to toe in magical dragon hide. "DA!"

The Wendigo summoned his second arm and sent it to the ground but Zieg was neither unaccustomed to the Dragoon Armor nor was he inexperienced in fighting such a beast. Indeed, the Red Dragoon enjoyed fighting creatures of his opposite element. With a crazed smile, Zieg engulfed himself in flames as the claw came up from the ground and melted immediately as it touched the flames. A shield of fire circled around the front of the Dragoon as Zieg took his sword to the shield, pointing at his target.

"Final BURST!"

The sight Rose beheld when she finally got her bearings was breathtaking. The light of fire emanating from Zieg was seen as a haze which was something common in a desert and not a frozen tundra. With his sword pointed straight, the Red Dragoon charged with all the fire he could summon, leaving a trail of dragon fire in his wake. Turning around after plowing through the icy beast Zieg released the rest of his magical fire, sending a wave of flame over the Wendigo. In one attack, Rose saw her fellow Dragoon utterly destroyed the unfortunate creature as Zieg turned it into a mix of melted ice and slush.

Zieg flew back to the two, offering a hand and a smile to Rose. Never had she seen such brute strength and raw power in a human. She kindly took the offer and soon was standing, gazing into his dilated eyes. Either he liked what he saw in Rose or the battle excited him more than a little. His short blonde hair billowed in the wind and his handsome face softened from the crazed battle lust.

"I wish it wasn't in human nature to fight," Rose weakly stated, wishing Zieg to keep his soft, handsome face on him forever instead of his fiery, crazed look he always got when he entered combat.

"It's not in human nature to fight. Only those who are insane thinks peace will not bring happiness. But fighting is the only option we have to obtain liberation and so we send ourselves into madness in order to fight, to declare war, to kill," Zieg paused and pulled forth his Dragoon Spirit. "It is the same force, insanity, which drives the Dragoon Spirit, the power of the Dragon Knight. But this power can easily corrupt a human's heart if they are not strong enough to tame the power.

I'm sure that you, Rose, can control the Dark Dragoon Spirit and not the other way around. Since you question if battling is right or wrong, even with your formable skills with the sword, I know you have the strongest spirit I have ever known. Myself and Emperor Diaz included."

Rose reeled at the ever surprising man. At times he seems so playful and others he's annoying and cocky. There was no question that he enjoyed battle but he would pick his battles wisely. And now he seemed wise, like a philosopher. He was right, the Dragoon Spirit did intensify her mind and body, feeling that the power of the dragon, deep and dark was already taking its toll and driving her mad. With how battle crazed Zieg gets during every fight, she hoped she could tame the spirit.

How lost she was in her reverie, she didn't noticed how close her fellow Dragoon was until Michael cried. Looking slightly up, she knew she shouldn't but she immediately fell into his gaze, still burning with desire, battle lust or maybe passion, she couldn't tell. She dared not hope it was passion but she couldn't help herself from getting closer to the man. Was it the warmth of his armor that made her body move on its own or was it something deeper? She tilted her head up as Zieg lend towards those soft lips.

"Hey Zieg, who did you bring back?" a soft female voice called to the two.

Both broke away, quite flushed by both what almost transpired and the embarrassment of being caught. Zieg saw his old friend of the White Silver Dragoon Spirit, Shirley, standing with a smirk on her face that was half covered by her red hair blowing in the wind. She was covered in a thick white cloak, protecting herself from the freezing bite of the winter climate.

"This is the seventh and final Dragoon. Her name is Tulip and—"

"Rose," the Dark Dragoon interrupted, elbowing Zieg in the ribs.

"Oh right. I knew it was some sort of flow—" again, the Red Dragoon received a shot in the ribs. Shirley giggled.

"Come on then you two. We have a meeting in Fort Mangrad, all the Dragoons," she stated and walked off down a steep hill.

Zieg quickly followed, mostly to get away from Rose's sharp and accurate elbow. But though she seemed agitated by Zieg's playfulness, she must admit that she was enjoying herself in his play. If he really feared getting elbowed again, she reminded herself to lighten the blows. She smiled as Zieg vanished from sight as she thought back just a few moments ago. Was he trying to kiss her? Michael cried in her arms, already bringing her back to the now. With a nod, she felt content with her dragon and new life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.  
Ooh, the more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grave._

The rally of humans was huge, under the banner of their leader Emperor Diaz. Rose lived with a nomadic group, which was large in number in human standards, thirty in all. This fort with all of its vast space held more heads than she could possibly count. At least a thousand was in attendance easy. It seemed that her emperor was ready for war.

"Rose, over here," the female Dragoon, Shirley called.

With Michael in her arms, Rose left Zieg's side to her fellow Dragoon. Zieg seemed too involved with the people talking about and awaiting Diaz's speech that he didn't notice her departure. As Rose made her way through the crowd to Shirley, Emperor Diaz made his appearance and all cheered for their leader. Rose didn't know if she should wait until Diaz was finished with his speech before meeting with Shirley but she didn't have a choice as the other female Dragoon dragged her along to the huge walls of the fort where four other humans stood in the wings, away from the crowd.

"Okay guys, this here is our newest companion, Rose. She holds the Dark Dragoon Spirit," Shirley started off.

"Ah, welcome to the fold. I am Syuveil of the Wind Dragoon. It is an honor to meet you," the man in a green suit of armor said and approached to shake her hand.

"Move it old man," a thin girl, no more than twelve Rose would guess, pushed the Wind Dragoon just an inch to see this new Dragoon and another female at that. "Hi. Um… I'm Damia of the Water Dragoon. I'm a mix between a human and a mermaid. Will you be my friend?"

"Yes, do. And when you do, take her far from here," a man in deep violet martial artist robes instructed.

"Who might you be?" Rose asked kindly, hiding her immediate dislike for the man.

"Name's Kanzas. If you can fight, we'll get along fine. If you can keep Damia from me, all the better," Kanzas finished and moved away from the group.

"Don't worry about him. Like all Thunder Dragoons, he can be very dangerous but only for a brief time, like lightning. Anyways, I am Belzac, Dragoon of the Earth, glad to meet you," the giant of a man said while extending his massive, golden gauntlet hand. Though Rose initial reaction was that he would crush her hand yet she still grasped him hand for a good shake. Her grip seemed the stronger as the giant was gentle with the handshake.

"Yay, we make an entire set," Damia said while clapping her hands.

Rose smile and nodded at each of her new friends as if she knew them all for a long, long time. Perhaps it was the fact that at such a dark time she needed to attach to those around her for strength or perhaps it was the Dragoon Spirits that made her feel as if she was spiritually bound to these strangers soon friends. Indeed, they were a set for Rose could only guess that Shirley was the Dragoon of Light. With a cry from Michael, Rose held him closer to her heart, soothing him with her heartbeat.

As if her new friends, the emperor's power speech and the crowd's sounds were drowned out by some unknown silence, the warrior turned to the final Dragoon Zieg. She was surprised that his eyes met hers. She thought he cared about the rally and Diaz's speech but one look in those sharp, fiery eyes, she knew he's been staring at her since she left to Shirley. She couldn't believe him. He wanted her to break away to chat with the other Dragoons like he planned it.

And it was true enough. Zieg was interested in his emperor's speech and the reactions from the crowd. But he heard Shirley's voice and knew what she had planned and gave Rose no knowledge that he was aware of her exit. The moment she left, however, his head turned to watch her go with her beautiful hair bouncing side to side. It was a sight he didn't want to bare witness again, her leaving his side.

Zieg couldn't turn away no matter how much it pained him, no matter how hard he tried. He knew then that his focus was only on Rose and the more he resisted the more he was driven into thinking about her. Back on the trail he could've sworn she was going to kiss him but he shook it away as if his imagination was going wild on him. But her lips, her smile, remained in his thoughts.

To Zieg, she seemed to be a kiss from a rose on a tombstone, as if she was the lone beauty in this dark world. Standing out in a crowd that she belonged there but not. The more and more he saw or heard of her, the more confused he became. He never quite felt this way before. It was strange but he wouldn't question it for though it was strange, it was his heart and he would always follow it.

"And now I give you the leader of the Dragon Knights, Zieg Feld!" Emperor Diaz cried and all cheered.

However, neither Zieg nor Rose heard the conclusion to the speech as like the rest of the sounds around them. Zieg was too enchanted by the gentle eyes of Rose and Rose was captivated by the fire within Zieg's. The cheers died and all looked around for their champion, this Zieg Feld. Diaz only smiled as he pointed in the middle of the crowd.

"Him, the guy in red armor," the emperor pointed out loudly.

The connection between Zieg and Rose broke a moment later as the Dragon Knight in red was hoisted into the air and cheers began anew. Both Dragoons were dazed, as if snapping out of a trance and unaware where they were or what was going on. Cheers of "God bless Diaz" and "God bless Mangrad" was so deafening, Rose didn't know how she didn't hear it before. As Zieg disappeared from view, the female warrior fought her way only a little into the crowed to figure out what they were doing with her companion.

In mere moments after parading him through the crowd, the men that had Zieg on their shoulders through him onto the stage, where he tripped over his on feet but kept his balance. Diaz went through the end of his speech that humans would no longer be slaves and he, with his Dragoons, would liberate the human race.

"And now, here is the leader of the Dragoons, Zieg Feld," Emperor Diaz finished.

With a smirk and some dynamics with a touch of pyrotechnics, Zieg transformed into his Dragoon Armor. Still ablaze, he melted the snow around him, showing the people their light of hope was here. Zieg looked into the front of the crowd only for fear if he locked his gaze upon a single woman with beautiful thick dark brown hair again, things could get dangerous.

Rose, on the other hand, stared deeply at the fiery plated man with as much wonderment as everyone around her. For thousands of years, the wingly race dominated the world and all species lived in fear in this dark age. But this man she just recently met seemed to be the light that would shine brightly through this gloomy war and she swore she would stay by his side until the end.

"God bless Diaz. God bless Mangrad," Rose paused as she smiled and whispered under her breath. "God love Zieg, for I surely do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

**One year pass:**

With a spin, Rose plopped on her bed in the newly formed Dark Tower built in the center of the human capital, Vellweb. The eight towers were built so the Dragon Knights could keep watch for winglies and to fly upon dragons once the flying beasts were summoned from above. The Dragoons scored two major victories this day. One from the graying tower, Flanvel, by having their new weapon that launched building sized spears into the floating city, while the other, she was personally involved in, was the total annihilation of the evil Death City, Mayfil.

She draped an arm over her eyes, hoping sleep would take her but too much filled her head. She tried to think of nothing but she returned to the battlefield in her mind. She tried thinking of one of Syuveil's boring lectures about life or death but just seeing Syuveil brought her back to Mayfil. Rose gave up, thinking back to the Death City.

Her love, Zieg, planned the battle thoroughly with the lead force of humans sneaking into the city in Dragon Carts. Once the main human force encircled the perimeter, Red-Eyed Vigorot and Black Buster Michael began their devastating assault on the city with a mix of brilliant fire igniting building and wingly alike and before they could counter, a beam of darkness took hold. The winglies were lost in the darkness, running into the same fire they tried to avoid.

Then came the shower of stars, alighting the darkness and pelting everything from above. Winglies who fled were surrounded by ambushing humans and those who stayed in the center were swarmed by not three but all seven Dragoons. All pandemonium began when the Dragoons entered the fray. Winglies were powerful and the battle was fierce. Zieg even planned for the other dragons to prepare for virages, alien creatures that stood upright with bulbous heads and long arms. And when the creatures came when the Dragoons entered the city, they were immediately overwhelmed by the dragons.

Zieg was right, as always. As the battle progressed, the winglies knew that staying was suicide and in the City of Death, that wasn't a good thing. The winglies fled and those that survived the retreat didn't ever want to return. Shirley broke off to help heal the dragons while Kanzas thought to bloody his hands with virage blood. As obedient to the woman he admired, Belzac followed Shirley with Damia behind him, leaving Zieg, Syuveil and Rose to stop any fleeing winglies.

To their horror, the last of the winglies in Mayfil came out with an abomination. Virages were the terrors of the land next to the dragons and what the trio saw was no virage. It was bulky with three huge tentacles coming out of its stomach. They heard since the "Dragon Campaign" began, winglies began experimenting with virage DNA to make Super Virages. Something not part of Zieg's plan.

Each tentacle shot out with their deadly grasp for each of the three warriors. As one, they disbursed in opposite directions. The super virage pulled back its tentacles and shot a cloud of gray mist from its deformed mouth, sending each Dragoon in a coughing attack. Before they knew it, the toxin did its true job, suppressing their dragon powers. Each dropped from twelve feet, with Zieg and Syuveil crumpling in their platemail but Rose tucked into a roll and came up at the ready.

The virage moved slowly but its size made one step for every ten they would make. Out came the three tentacles, all for the female warrior. Slashing left to right, intercepting two while easily dodging the third, Rose felt confident that she could hold it back until her friends had their time to recover. However, her agility couldn't save her from a ray of light that shined on her, causing a large explosion all around.

A spear quickly found its eye as Syuveil yanked his weapon free. Sending his spear in a circle, the Wind Dragoon kept all three tentacles at bay, giving Zieg the time he needed to help Rose. The Fire Dragoon found her in a pile of rubble and breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't badly harmed, just spitting mad.

"Where is that… thing?" Rose spat, kicking a rock from her pinned ankle.

Ah, how Zieg loved Rose getting into the battle. With a smirk, the Fire Dragoon gave a glance back at Syuveil, who managed to catch his footing from an explosion ray. Zieg was unable to turn back to Rose as she sprinted out and severed a tentacle from the beast

Zieg's eyes widened and fire lit his soul as he watched Rose slice, jump, pierced, slice jump and easily dodge the super virage attacks, as if it was a simple virage. One additional attack after another mesmerized him. But missing the fun dawned on him and Zieg wanted to kill this beast. Leaping off some debris, the Fire Dragoon stuck his sword into the beast's head, the only part that never regenerated on a virage.

"Rose!" Zieg hollered as the beast tried to shake him off its head.

"What?" Rose answered, trying to avoid parts of a building falling around her due to the sheer bulk of the creature.

"Will you…" Zieg paused as the creature jumped up and landed hard onto the ground, nearly throwing the Dragon Knight. "Marry me?"

Rose's eyes went wide and she dropped her sword. However, she recovered quickly and kicked the sword back into her hand. She hated when Zieg "really" talked to her in battle. Always he seemed to have so much to tell her and he always finds the most different ways to say what's on his mind.

"Of all times," she grumbled. As a unit, Rose slashed across the beast's head, Syuveil jumping up and skewering it on top of its head while Zieg dug his sword deeper into the beast's skull, all the way to the hilt.

The beast began to glow, indicating it was about to self-destruct and take everyone with it. With a whistle, both Vigorot and Michael swooped down, picking up there respected masters, with Vigorot taking Syuveil in his talons. Zieg looked over to Rose on her dragon, still awaiting her answer. Rose bit her lower lip and nodded. She nodded!

And now in her tower, she groaned. She loved Zieg, there was no doubt. He was her mentor, her lover, and her brother-in-arms. She couldn't believe he really wanted to marry her and Syuveil was not an individual you could tell a secret to. The Wind Dragoon believed knowledge was power and shouldn't be kept. So by now, all the Dragoons knew Zieg proposed and she accepted.

Though Zieg could be difficult, she just couldn't get enough of him. He makes her smile and drives her on to grow stronger. He was always on her mind and heart and she knew she couldn't stay too long away from him. Zieg, the Fire Dragoon, was an addiction that she would be kidding herself if she denied it. Still, she couldn't believe it. She was going to be a bride!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen._

**One year pass:**

They walked, arm in arm, silently to their destination. Rose couldn't contain her smile when Zieg surprised her again. They now moved onwards to Fort Mangrad to ask Emperor Diaz to marry them once the war was over. She couldn't wait for the final battle to commence.

Every attack they made had been perfect and executed flawlessly. Anytime Emperor Diaz planned, he cared about how many humans would return while Zieg kept tactics in mind and how to do the most damage. Both leaders have already brought down three great wingly cities and now, with Kadessa, the Wingly Capital and the only one that held any real strength, they had their opportunity to finish this bloody war. Then, Shirley would have a field day stripping Rose out of her dreary armor and into a flowing white wedding gown.

Just that thought sent a mixed shiver down her spine. She couldn't deny that she would look wonderful in a weeding gown but she never wore a dress and a white anything seemed so unlike her. But she would be happy in anything as long as Zieg was by her side. They both were so untamed and neither wanted to control the other. The wedding was and they made it without question, going to be truly a unity. A unity of two fiery, strong willed spirits.

So they traveled uneventfully, enjoying the closeness of one another. To them, they were unstoppable with the power of both dragons and Dragoons and the grand leadership of Emperor Diaz. Indeed, they both couldn't believe how much they grew from one another. Rose found a way to tame the insanity of her Dragoon Spirit thanks to Zieg. Like he, she gave into during battle only, finding peace in life by feeding the spirit in battle. And Zieg realized that, through Rose's demonic dance in battle, she always concentrated on her opponent and never had she underestimated them. Zieg incorporated that into his own fighting style, knowing now that he's been a sloppy, reckless fighter for the few years he known Rose. Most of the time, he believed Rose would make a better leader than he.

And it was the same out of combat as well. Rose always kept to herself, never opening up to her friends unless she absolutely needed. But Zieg's good nature shattered that wall as if a hammer slammed into glass. She smiled more now and enjoyed chatting with her friends and even Kanzas, who seemed to have kept his word by befriended her in combat and they returned the enjoyment of her company. Zieg was not talkative for he never knew what to say, shy for the most part as well. But Rose's determination to be better now than she was yesterday gave him the strength to talk more and not always in combat alone.

It was a chilly day out in the Glacier Trail, which made Rose happy as any excuse to get closer to Zieg was a good one. His armor kept her warm at the distance she was at but that didn't matter. Leaning her head on his shoulder she secretly enjoyed such times. She was always a warrior first and rarely could she act like a woman.

Rose giggled, remembering a conversation she had with Shirley. The noble red head had all sorts of plans for the wedding and when Rose said she would, under no certain terms, walk down the aisle without her sword, Rose never seen Shirley so livid. Anger seemed so foreign to the Light Dragoon and they "fought" all that day. Rose giggled again that she won the "battle" saying she rather walk out naked with her sword on during "her wedding" than even wear a dress at all. Shirley submitted with a smile.

"We're here," Zieg softly said, pulling Rose out of her reverie.

She almost dragged Zieg out of the fort by seeing Emperor Diaz and his human commanders working on the final battle. To be interrupting Diaz while in the war room was never a good thing, let alone while he was taking measures of attacking Kadessa and more importantly, his rival leader of the greater species, Melbu Frahma. She actually tried to drag Zieg away but he was planted in the earth as if she had better luck moving a building.

"Good afternoon, your grace," Zieg proudly announced, strutting over to the great emperor. Rose slapped her face and shook her head.

"Good afternoon, General Feld," the emperor paused and took Zieg's hand in his. "Have you come to be included in the planning of the up coming battle?"

"Nah, I got something more important to ask you, your grace," Zieg said, leaving everyone in the chamber with their jaws slacked, including Rose. "Rose and I would be honored if you would marry us after this war is over."

Rose shrank back down at being something more important than the Dragon Campaign. How bold Zieg asked made her blush and she wanted to flee. But laughter erupted in the chamber, coming from the emperor himself.

"Indeed, I've heard you were going to get married. Aye, it would be an honor to marry you. Marriage… after the war. Aye, it does my heart good that you two are looking forward to the future. A future I will give to you. Come, General Feld, General N'Berg, we got a battle to plan, not so as important as your wedding," Emperor Diaz said, ending with a wink at Rose, which caused her to blush all the more.

Together, they came to the battle map where Xs marked main targets, Ds where dragons would attack, Ws where wingly forces were, Vs where virages most likely would be and a huge red circle where the godling Melbu Frahma must be hiding. The plan was more or less straightforward. The Divine Dragon would assault Kadessa alone, causing enough chaos that the winglies would have to play one of their trump cards, The Dragon Block Staff just to suppress the King of the Dragon's power. With the staff being used on the Divine Dragon, then the true assault would begin with dragons, charging into kill any virage in their way.

The final plan was the Dragoons, somehow, needed to get into the center of the Capital and destroy Melbu Frahma. The three dangers that lurked in that battle was Melbu Frahma's incredible intelligence, the sword that could slay dragons and Dragoons alike, the Dragon Buster blade was in his possession, and the wingly dictator held a sphere that gave him nearly limitless power.

Once the battle was planned out—several times—Zieg insisted everyone to leave for tomorrow's final conflict to see if humans could defeat fate. Returning through the Glacier Trail, it began to snow a light snowfall. Rose turned in front of Zieg and saw the same large glowing eye, those same eyes that caught her in his charming gaze. She still wasn't sure if they symbolized his passion for her or the thrill of the soon-to-be battle. Her thrill, however, was not of the battle but of the soon-to-be wedding after.

Their light of love was seen from anyone who saw them, be friend or foe. Friend, by the romantic settings they could always find themselves in such dark times. Foes, by their joint dance of death when they were together. Rose began to feel Zieg's impatience and leaned up to kiss the man she loved tenfold. She was impatient too but for different reasons. She wanted the war over so she could finally put down her sword and be the woman she always wanted to be. She was going to get married and soon. She couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave,  
Ooh, the more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grave._

The final battle was going as planned. Surprisingly enough, the Divine Dragon did begin the assault on Kadessa without much convincing from either human or Dragoon. It desired to pay back the winglies for all what the flying species has done to his own kin. Releasing a devastating barrage of fireballs from it chest, hundreds of building now laid in ruin.

Thinking the beast a mere dragon, the winglies attacked in the name of Melbu Frahma, followed by three virages. The swarm charged bravely enough but the Divine Dragon wasn't here for play. Charging its central eye, the dragon released its most overwhelming attack, that of its Divine Dragon Cannon. In seconds, the winglies and virages were hit by the beam and in seconds, they were no more.

Flying high above in the cover of clouds, Zieg on Red-Eye Vigorot, smiled as he heard the chaos below him. This war would end one way or the other. His smile became a grin as a great wingly general appeared, holding a unique staff. Sending off its power at the dragon, a virage landed hard behind the great beast, tearing off one of its eight wings. The Divine Dragon repaid the virage as it came back with its serpent like neck and torn the virage's head from its shoulders in a single bite.

It was time. Each Dragoon flew down to the city with their respected dragons. Once below the first sky scraper, the Dragoons let their dragons loose on the city and then, they were on their own. It wasn't difficult to tell friend from foe, so when a wingly flew in they fought with as much magic as they could to the strange winged humans. The fighting was going smoothly; dragon against virage, Dragoon against wingly, but then, it came.

Slamming through two buildings, a creature of blocky size and proportion and a single huge arm crashed down into the fray. Under one such building, Belzec and Shirley were pinned, with Belzec holding up the roof and using his body as a shield. The super virage took careful aim at the exposed Earth Dragoon.

"Shirely, run," Belzec pleaded weakly but the ever noble woman would not leave a friend.

"Belzec!" Shirley replied, taking aim with her bow. "Your death will not be in vain."

The super virage released its explosive attack as an arrow dug deep into the eye, too little, too late. The building exploded, crushing the two poor souls in tons of stone as the super virage fell to the streets. There, it met a whirlwind covered in lightning, blasting it out of the city and plummeting to the earth below.

"Come, stick together," called the Fire Dragoon as Syuveil and Kanzas was satisfied by killing that super virage to avenge their friends deaths.

Together, the five moved on to the inner sanctum of Kadessa, sending fire, dark, wind, thunder, and ice attacks at any in their way. A blast from behind caught Damia in the wing, causing her to spiral out of control and to fall to the street. Though Kanzas found her annoying, she was still human and still his… friend. Finding the origin of the blast was easy as a super virage, the shape of a snake, wasn't difficult to find. Turning back, he dived for it, planting his fists into the beast's head.

"Kanzas! Rose cried but the martial artist would hear none of it. The beast's strength was almost unbelievable as it almost shook the Thunder Dragoon off it with a flick of its neck.

"Not bad," Kanzas paused to call forth the deep power of his Dragoon Spirit. "But I'm taking you with me."

Turning his body into a bomb, the noble Dragoon was true to his word, taking the super virage to the world of the dead with him. Rose wanted to dive down to help but the explosion caused too much shrapnel and fire. She was barely saved in time when Zieg, none too gently, snatched her wrist and yanked her far from there.

Syuveil landed lightly and turned the Water Dragoon over. The girl cried in his arms, truly scared of the unusual coldness that was entrapping her. The sight raked at the philosopher's heart but he kept a strong front for the poor girl. She didn't want to die; she didn't want to be alone. Syuveil held her, whispering gently to not be afraid and that she was not alone, he was with her. A roar from above drew his attention skywards, where Regole cried for its kindred spirit, the dead Damia. Beside the Water Dragon was Syuveil's own dragon, the Green Tusked Fyrebrand.

"Flee from here, both of you! Save your—" Syuveil's last words came out as gurgles as a sword ripped out of his chest.

The sword was quickly removed, causing the unfortunate Dragoon to spew out a glob of blood. His muscles couldn't support him as he fell on top of his friend. He, too, began feeling the cold embrace of death, death that he feared above all else. He saw Mayfil, a hell he didn't want to go and unlike Damia, he was alone.

"So you came for me. What a shame. I thought Dragoons were more powerful than that," a deep voice spoke behind the fallen Wind Dragoon.

It wasn't difficult for Syuveil to know who the speaker was. As a humming began, that of winglies wings, Syuveil prayed that Zieg or Rose would succeed in avenging him. He cursed himself for permitting Melbu Frahma to sneak up behind him with the Dragon Buster. Life wasn't fair he learned and death was equally as cruel. Soon, the Wind Dragoon saw and heard no more.

Melbu took to the sky, confronted by two very large and powerful dragons. Both Regole and Fyrebrand charged to destroy the powerful wingly. Melbu growled at the powerful creatures and didn't want to use the Crystal Sphere's energy, since he's been taxing its magic too much recently. But as the dragons were about to attack with their terrifying assault, they left him with little choice. As they shot their attacks, Melbu summoned forth the power of the crystal and teleported them both far, far away.

"Melbu Frahma!" a man cried.

The great wingly warlord snorted at the Dragoon heading his way. His power has been weakened without the crystal and this one dare to attack him? Shooting a deadly spell, designed to circle and ensnare all it touches, Zieg managed to dodge it and continue his charge. The Dragoon was indeed skilled but Melbu held the Dragon Buster. In a split second, Zieg went on the offensive, slashing wildly so the wingly had to guess his next strike. By being crazed and attacking, Melbu was force to use his sword to defend. As the battle progressed, the wingly knew he was no match in close combat. He was a wizard, not a swordsman. Before he could break free, he felt a strange sensation in his gut… pain.

"How… dare… you…" Melbu cursed with a sneer, releasing his diabolical spell.

As Zieg sword burst through the wingly's chest and out his back, he noticed his error. Instantly, the wingly dictator was ready to destroy any who stood before him and that included any brave enough to kill him. Zieg howled in shock as his arm began to turn to stone along with the rest of his body.

"What have you done?" Zieg whispered at the evil man.

"To your… very core… in my eternal curse," Melbu sneered weakly as they tumbled to the platform below.

"Zieg!" Rose yelled, reaching out for the man she loved.

The platform began to crack and the poor soul's body was nearing a complete petrifaction. Rose reached Zieg but was too late as even when she touched his hand, it was turning to stone.

"Let go… save yourself," the Dragoon begged as his lips shut forever in a case of stone.

She wouldn't hear it but her grasp slipped from his fingers as the platform fell. All around her, Kadessa was crumpling and if it wasn't for Zieg's final words, she would've stayed and died. But to do that though, she would have all of her friends who died here for the future, would have died in vain.

"Zieg!" she cried out futilely then closed her eyes and fled.

**One week pass:**

She wouldn't return to Vellweb, more that she couldn't return. It wasn't fair that all the Dragoons perished and not she. But she accepted her fate, though she never stopped crying after leaving Kadessa with Michael. As far as she knew, she and Michael were the last ones alive from the Dragon Campaign.

She still felt Zieg was alive and that made her feel even more insane. The more she thought of Zieg, the more she hurt but if she didn't think of him, that's when his smile and eyes would appear in her mind the most. She wished he was still alive; her light in her gloomy heart but it wasn't to be.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and gazed around. She was surrounded. A female wingly fluttered out of the shadows and handed Rose a tissue, which the female warrior none too kindly slapped away. The act almost sent the wingly force into action but the female leader waved it away.

"Darlin' don't be afraid of—"

"You're a Frahma!" Rose snapped with a promise of death in her eyes.

"Yes honey but you gotta let me explain. Truly, it is a matter of all the species coming to an end," she replied kindly.

Rose glanced from side to side and though they were winglies, none seemed to desire battle. That, in itself, was strange enough, let alone what this wingly said. Total annihilation? If Melbu had one more card to play, she wanted to know. If Zieg died for no reason… she shook that thought away. She wouldn't have it.

"Talk to me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
…And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
…been kissed by a rose on the grave._

**107 years pass:**

Rose locked the chocker in place and slowly opened her eyes. No gentleness could be seen in those eyes, no matter how deep one would look. For the past century she spent her time amongst the rebel wingly community who never cared for the taste of power or bowing to Melbu Frahma's will. They were lead by the sweet yet powerful sister of that same dictator, Charle Frahma, who gave Rose a choice, a reason to live on.

The female wingly told her the true power behind the Crystal Sphere that Melbu had in his possession. It wasn't handed to him by the gods, he simply created it. But what Charle said next astonished the Dark Dragoon. The sphere was a prison for the 108th species, the Virage Embryo, the God of Destruction's soul while its flesh was hovering above as the Moon That Never Sets. Melbu feared for the winglies existence and such, tore the god in half and used its soul's power for his own purposes.

As long as the soul never joined with its flesh, all species would be able to survive. However, during the battle with Zieg, the Crystal Sphere broke and the soul was able to escape. Now every hundred and eight years, the spirit would enter an unborn child's body so it could travel to the moon to become whole and to begin the Apocalypse. A future that her friends sacrificed their lives for, hung in the balance of Rose's journey.

In a secluded area in the Spring Breath Town of Ulara, Rose prepared for her long sojourn. She learned a lot throughout the years, about the world and the cultures that has inherited the world. Charle created the magical choker that would cease Rose's ageing, all for the terrible fate that was handed to her. She would travel for the last remaining year and find the Moon Child, the child born of the Virage Embryo's soul, and kill it along with any human around that would become servants for the God of Destruction. But it was her first journey, more personal, that she needed to take care of first that killed her heart.

"Rosie, honey. Are you sure about this?" Charle sweetly asked but they been through this a hundred times before. She was no longer the weak, mournful soul Charle found all those years ago.

"He's been seen around the continent of Serdio. I must go," Rose said in a tone without question.

"When will I see you again?" the gentle wingly asked. Rose simply stared at her. Charle sighed.

"Good luck, sweetie," Charle said before teleporting the Dragoon all the way to the mountains in Serdio.

As she took in her bearings, Rose couldn't help but think of the jagged rocks around her as graves. It was the perfect burial ground but her heart strings took a pluck at that thought. She knew no fear and she traveled up, all the way to the pinnacle of the mountain. This had to be done.

It felt like a strange form of déjà vu as she looked over the end of the trail and saw the Black Buster Dragon, Michael lying in a crudely made nest. Over the years it killed her to see her Michael, the last good thing in her life, slowly fall into savagery. The sight was too similar to the battle fought against Gloomwing 110 years ago.

She thought back and remembered Zieg and his over-excited words "There's a battle to be fought. Go down there and claim your destiny, wherever it may lead." But remembering those words she remembered, too, her darling Zieg. She couldn't help him and she was still alive. As her name sake, she was no more than a flower on the cool ground of a grave. The world was just one, cold memory and she stood tall to bring what beauty can be found in death.

"Michael. Time to wake up," Rose called gently, walking to her dragon.

The dragon stirred and awoke, seeing some food foolishly delivering itself into his domain. The dragon sent out a cry a paralyzing dark fear but the food kept on coming. With that attack failed, the dragon decided to take to the sky and tear the food to shred. The food dodged. How? Michael flew down quite annoyed at this morsel.

"Michael, it's me. Rose," the Dark Dragoon sweetly said but she knew those words fell on deaf ears.

The act she was going to do sicken her. Michael been let loose on the human communities and many died in the process. She hoped against hope that she could get through to him, to stop him. Unfortunately, he was beyond help and she knew this was a testament on what she would be doing every 108 years; slaughtering her own kind so there could be a tomorrow. It still churns her stomach.

The dragon was starving and lunged at the warrior to flip her in the air but she dodged it. To the dragon, it didn't matter. Flipping into a dive bomb, the dark dragon opened its chest and released its powerful Black Laser that hit its target. With glee, Michael dived into the darkness.

A sharp cry, that out from the darkness that soon cleared, as Rose held her sword out, in her now transformed Dragoon Armor and having pierced Michael's heart. She might as well have stabbed herself in the chest at seeing the pain in her dragon's face.

Rose pulled out her weapon and watched helplessly as her dragon became a large puff of black smoke. How she wanted to turn away but she couldn't. Michael needed to die to spare the humans but he was still her friend and she would still be with him in the end. She did well to choke back her tears until Michael vanished and then she couldn't hold it back anymore. She was truly alone.

She didn't want to be the merciful rose on Michael's grave or the graves of countless others that she knew would lie in her wake. Fate was cruel to giving her the journey that laid before her, making her into a monster. It killed her heart and soul. How she hated Soa for creating winglies and this God of Destruction and Melbu Frahma for thinking himself superior that he could control a god. But it was a sad fate or perhaps the curse by Gloomwing that set her in such a place and time. Her endless combat and sacrifice began.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain!  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

**Roughly 11,000 years pass. Moon That Never Sets:**

She couldn't believe it. Ever since she joined her new companions, she never expected that her past would catch up with her. She failed to kill a Moon Child and that same Moon Child traveled with her for such a long time. The signs were there; speaking to virages, the divine light, instant headaches from the Moon That Never Sets. Rose was revealed as the Black Monster to one of her companions that she also failed to kill in a village 18 years ago. And to top it all off, Zieg was alive.

But he was not Zieg and she knew it. He looked like Zieg and sounded like Zieg but he seemed crazed… well more crazed than usual. One would have to be when they saved the Moon Child, destroyed the Signet Barriers, and brought the Moon Child to the Moon That Never Sets core. The concoction of creating the God of Destruction was at hand. But for an even greater twist, Melbu Frahma finally showed himself by leaping out of Zieg's possessed body and claimed the God of Destruction, body and soul, as his own.

Rose didn't know which Frahma she hated more, Charle for keeping some important information about the Signets from her. And the fact that it was a lie that she never needed to slaughter all who touched the Moon Child for everyone lived in peace when Shana, the Moon Child, was born. So 107 times she slaughtered innocent people, for no reason. Only the child could have been killed and so many could have lived out their lives. Or Melbu, who not just killed her old friends but manipulated Zieg and all of her new friends into creating the God of Destruction.

"Come on everyone. We still have a chance," a young man in red armor encouraged.

Rose smiled at the youth, the son of her lover, Dart. The young man always believed in more than one option and was a very forgiving soul. This time, all the Dragoons represented not just the human race but a few other species as well. Dart was the first to transform. No longer holding the Fire Dragoon Spirit, the young warrior held an even more powerful Spirit in his grasp, that of the Divine Dragon, the Void Dragoon Spirit. The Dragoon Armor was magnificent, bright and silver, bulkier than the Earth Dragoon Spirit but with a huge cannon appearing on the right arm and sharp ends making up wings in the back. The size of the armor was more afloat then actually flying.

The next to follow was Albert of the Wind, king of Serdio and Miranda of the Light, First Sister of Mille Seseau. Then the wingly, of all races! Meru of the Water followed and the other non-human, Kongol of Earth, who hailed from Gigantos origins. Finally, the gentle martial artist of the small Isle of Rouge, Hashel of Thunder, transformed into his armor. As one, they swarmed God Melbu.

Rose was just about to join them when she heard a moan and not from the unconscious Shana. Faster than she though she could sprint, she gently put Zieg unto her lap as he began to come to. Rose smiled all the more when she saw his eyes, those fiery eyes, once again. He was her Zieg again. Her love lost and now found. He opened his mouth to speak but it was sealed immediately, by Rose's own lips.

Zieg couldn't believe it. He was dazed and confused but he was coherent enough to know where they were. He tried to mumble in the kiss but it ended with him moaning at the sweet familiarity and warmth from his old love. Battle erupted all around them but it was a distant sound as they lingered in their kiss. But it was Zieg who broke that moment.

"Hey. You don't look half bad for being 11,000 years old," Zieg joked and accepted the predictable elbow.

"Anyways, of all time you decide to kiss me," Zieg somberly said while having Rose join his gaze upon the god and the Dragoon's battle. "It is the Apocalypse. You shouldn't be with me; you should be with my son."

"And I will," Rose smiled and winked to her old lover. "But since there may not be a tomorrow, there was not better time."

A deep darkness encased her and she reappeared in her cursed armor but the smile on her face never left. She finally understood the silent words of her old love. Anytime she asked why he was so driven in battle, all he could do for an answer was shrug. But now she knew.

She was an opposite of the warrior Zieg was. She strategizes in her moves, calculating her attacks and held first and foremost, discipline in her heart. Zieg, on the other hand, fought so ferociously, passionately and with so much chaos, she didn't know how to actually defeat him in battle. His passion came from living, living in the moment. Zieg never entered a battle he didn't feel he could win but every battle was for keeps and in that moment, he truly lived. Death, facing it head on was the thrill that drove him, that made him a legend, a legend of the Dragoons.

She felt it now. This battle she was sure to lose but she felt alive, so very much alive. So much Zieg tried to tell her, tried to say to her with his action and not words. She never could listen, until now. A twinkle came to her eyes as she blew Zieg a kiss before turning to the God of Destruction. There was no turning back.

For all the millenniums she lived, she always done her journey without regret. Thinking back on her past as she charged, she was always driven by her friends. Their memory for a future for humanity was what kept her going. There was one more Moon Child to kill. Her sword, Dragon Buster, entered the god's flesh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave,  
Ooh, the more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grave._

It was amazing, like an orchestra of music as sword, axe, hammer, and even arrows reverberated off the god's shell. The battle was fierce and the impact of raw power, Rose feared they would tear Endiness apart. She thought they would win after she severed Meblu's head from his shoulders, thinking the battle at an end but it was far from over. The entire body disappeared, replaced with a new, more destructive evolution. It seemed Soa didn't want them to succeed.

The female warrior lowered her blade arm, realizing the futility of it all. Her friends, however, passed her by to give it their all. Hashel attacked, pounding on the rough, alien body, with rapid strikes from his lightning encased fists. On either side of him, Meru crushed away with her hammer (far too huge for such a small girl, even if she was a wingly) with the extremely large Gigantos, Kongol, took a piece of flesh away with his enormous axe. But it felt like they weren't getting anywhere. They take a beating, kill one form and then the species rises from the ashes and evolve again.

"Don't let up!" Dart cried, summoning a massive amount of energy into his right arm. "Divine Dragon Cannon… aaaaaahhhhh!"

On the sidelines, two souls watched on with half closed eyes and in disbelief. Shana's breathes came heavy, guilt ridden for having such an evil force in her and for throwing all of her friend's lives in jeopardy. Zieg, equally as guilty of causing such evils to his son, his lover and the new Dragoons was almost too much to bear. Both watched on as Dart led the way, blasting another form with his massive energy blast from his cannon. The power behind such an attack, the two thought the Void Dragoon would have blown of his right arm. But he continued the good fight.

Zieg nearly jumped out of his skin as the wind picked up with red roses circling him and Shana. Snatching one rose with his hand before the spell ended, the old Dragoon took the flower to his face and inhaled the bouquet. As if he thought the flower would smell just as sweet as his Rose, he was deeply disappointed. Though it was ironic that "he" would take this specific time to stop and smell the roses; the rose, however sweet, didn't smell nearly as good as his old love.

As Rose took two Dragoons, Albert and Meru with to surround the god, she felt a new revived determination. Always the Felds, be Zieg's fiery love for combat or Dart's will to keep fighting for those he cares about, was what drove her too keep her thrust with Dragon Buster true, she didn't know, she didn't care. Since she was going to die, she'll die her way, in the air in battle with both her enemies, Melbu Frahma and the God of Destruction.

A smile crossed her delicate face at that moment. As a flower in bloom, the Dark Dragoon let herself go, deep into the darkness of her Spirit, deeper than she ever gone before. Opening up to the magic within her, a great spiritual beast, that of the Black Crimson Dragon, Gloomwing. The dragon spirit roared, engulfing the latest evolution of the god. Within the darkness, an inhumanly scream wailed as its power of regeneration was snuffed out by the dragon's attack. Though in his newest form, Melbu barely felt any damage, he knew this was worse. He couldn't evolve.

Within moments, the God of Destruction was overwhelmed by the sheer power of the Dragoons. Though it wasn't the spirit of the dragons that was pushing the god to extinction at the moment but the power of the mortal spirit that had no bounds. On they came in different directions. Ice mixed with wind, earth mixed with lightning. Soon a barrage of Divine Dragon Balls was rained upon the god. But the worst attack that was the finishing blow was when Melbu was enclosed in darkness, damaging his spirit as an onslaught of light illuminated that darkness and tore apart his flesh. Though he was still alive, Melbu was forced back to his regular form, his first evolution.

Thousands of years of planning, succeeding in giving birth and merging with the Virage Embryo was coming to an end. All because of the Dragoons… again! But it was now too late for Melbu Frahma as the God of Destruction's nature took complete control over the wingly. The 108th species was born for one thing and it was going to do that one thing. Destroy everything in sight, including itself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_Yes, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave,  
Ooh, the more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grave._

_And now that rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grave._

The god roared at its liberation from Melbu… only to have a face full of Divine Dragon Cannon. A deafening explosion came as Dart flew off to find Shana. Cradling her in his huge arms, he felt relieved it was over. Rose followed Dart's thoughts exactly, fluttering down and putting Zieg's head upon her lap. She was amazed on the stamina he had. Any normal man would have been dead now. Gently, Zieg brushed the rose he held again his old love's cheek.

"We've been waiting for this moment," she said, rubbing her cheek against the gentle pedals.

"I've kept you waiting for so long," Zieg struggled with every word but he wouldn't give into death, not yet. "I'm sorry."

A sweet smile inched its way onto the female warrior, which vanish in an instant. Again, the Virage Embryo rose as if to mock them. Dart and the other Dragoons turned in shock as the God of Destruction extended its massive hand.

"How dare you? Inferior humans can not outsmart me. A god!" the beast growled, preparing to attack the greatest threat, the Void Dragoon.

"Rose, the time has come. This is the end of our long journey," Zieg gasped but was too stubborn to let the pain overpower him. "Could you, come with me?"

"Yes. I will never leave you again," Rose replied quickly.

A blast drew their attention to the god and its beam assaulting Dart. Even in his Void Armor, they knew such an attack would kill anything. Taking Dragon Buster from Rose in his right hand, Zieg draped his other arm across his love's shoulders. Once they had a good hold on one another, they flew, severing the god's arm at the shoulder. Slowly, Dart turned to see Rose carrying his father in flight and distancing themselves from him and getting closer to the god.

"Dart… you have grown up," the young Dragoon heard as they passed by for a second attack.

"F-father!"

"No Dart. I couldn't do anything for you as a father. Please, forgive me."

"B-but we're supposed to fight now!" Dart yelled, thinking it was his generation that should fight this enemy, an enemy they fought since the beginning. "This isn't fair!"

Zieg smiled to Rose for they understood the boy so well. As if reading his son's mind, Zieg shook his head. Dart's heart was misleading him. This foe was theirs to fight from an age long passed. Both knew this had to be the conclusion.

"Dart, I'm so glad to have met you," Rose sweetly said sincerely.

"Rose. Father!"

"Go Dart," Zieg begged as the three collided in a twine of power.

There they held the god as the self destructive force began. There could be no other ending than this. Melbu, the released of the Virage Embryo's soul, Zieg and Rose… there time should have ended long ago. Though her death was coming, Rose did no fear it, not with Zieg by her side.

And to Zieg, he was content as well for the moon was to be their grave, a grave Rose didn't mind kissing him one final time upon. Then the god took them both, at least their bodies anyways, as the explosion tore everything and everyone remaining in the moon to pieces. Their souls, however, would not give up on the journey they fore took long ago. Stronger than the god's own will, their spirits, spirits that knew true love long ago and a love that has transcended time, overwhelmed the god at that moment. As a light piercing through the dark gloom of annihilation, the souls contained the explosion within the moon, sparing the world and all species living on it.

And it was the love of Zieg for Rose and Rose for Zieg that truly ended all real dangers to the world. Though now their bodies lost and their souls have reached a higher enlightenment, their love still lingers on the world of Endiness. All species regarded the two lovers as heroes and more for their sacrifice, not just that the world continued on but all have finally found peace with one another. All species regarded each other as equals. Never again would time and fate call upon the Dragoons again.

As their love never could be bent or broken, so too, were the Dragoon Spirits of the Red-Eyed Dragon and Dark Dragon. As if an unforeseen force gently guided the stones together on a deserted beach, it was a sign their love was forever intertwined. Like Zieg and Rose, their Dragoon Spirits rest; undisturbed and made to be together, forevermore.


End file.
